starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Таунтаун
Таунтаун ', также известный как 'тантан, тонтон или тоунтоун ( ) — уникальное животное с планеты Хот, сочетающее в себе признаки рептилий и теплокровных млекопитающих. Таунтауны широко использовались повстанцами во время их пребывания на Хоте, так как они отлично переносили холод и были идеальны для передвижения верхом и патрулирования. Анатомия thumb|left|Некоторые особи гигантских и ледяных таунтаунов обитают в пещерахТаунтауны схожи с кибаками, хотя генетически от них отличаются. Таунтауны обладают некоторыми признаками рептилий, такими как отсутствие молочных желёз и чешуйчатая кожа. В то же время, они теплокровные и покрыты мехом (цвет которого варьируется от серого до белого). Известные подвиды: ледниковый таунтаун, чешуйчатый таунтаун, лазающий таунтаун, и гигантский таунтаун (также называемый таунтаун обыкновенный). В ходе эволюции таунтауны адаптировались к суровым условиям Хота. У них широкие лапы для бега по ледяным поверхностям, подвижные уши, толстый слой жира, большие, поделенные на камеры, лёгкие, две пары ноздрей и пищеварительная система, которая выделяет отходы в виде жиров, выступающих сквозь поры кожи, что придаёт животному характерный запах.thumb|Таунтаун Двойные ноздри таунтауна позволяют ему согревать вдыхаемый воздух. Пара бóльших по размеру ноздрей помогает вдыхать больше кислорода при движении; когда же таунтаун ложится спать, пара бóльших ноздрей закрывается, а вторая пара используется для дыхания. Мускулистый хвост вытянут на метр от тела, чтобы помогать сохранять равновесие. У таунтауна когтистые лапы для лучшего сцепления со льдом. Наиболее важной особенностью этих животных является уникальный состав крови, позволяющий защитить от холода внутренние органы. Несмотря на все эти качества, таунтауны находят укрытие на ночь, чтобы пережить экстремально низкие ночные температуры на Хоте. Если укрытия нет, таунтаун впадает в спячку, поддерживая лишь минимально допустимую температуру тела. Таунтауны некоторых пород могут замёрзнуть насмерть, если останутся бодрствовать после захода солнца. Таунтауны всеядны: в основном они питаются грибами и лишайниками, которые находят под снегом или в пещерах, но если этого корма нет, могут питаться мелкими животными. Таунтауны — матриархальные животные и живут стадами от 20 до 30 особей. Между сородичами часто вспыхивают схватки: животные бодаются рогами, с целью установления иерархии. Таунтауны рождают два детёныша каждый год. Хотя у таунтаунов нет молочных желёз, они способны вырабатывать и отрыгивать молокоподобное вещество из зоба. Таунтауны могут быть агрессивными, что является результатом их суровой среды обитания. Своеобразным видом атаки среди самок, а также среди некоторых самцов, в брачный сезон является плевок. Таунтауны плюют друг другу в глаза с удивительной меткостью. Хотя их вонючая слюна не ядовита, она может причинить неудобства, поскольку моментально замерзает в климате Хота. Хищники Таунтауны являются основной добычей вамп. Так как таунтауны способны бегать со скоростью 90 км/ч, вампы обычно сначала устраивают на них засаду, а потом уже нападают. Одомашнивание thumb|left|200px|Солдат Альянса повстанцев и ездовой таунтаун Когда повстанцы основали свою базу на Хоте, оказалось, что лендспидеры плохо приспособлены для настолько холодного климата. Вспомнив истории о том, что таунтаунов изредка удавалось приручать останавливавшимся на Хоте контрабандистам, их в итоге сумел одомашнить капрал Вин Роладо, который организовал поимку небольшого стада таунтаунов и которому удалось приручить и объездить вожака стада. Будучи очень социальными животными, остальные таунтауны последовали примеру вожака и также довольно быстро приручились. После окончания Галактической гражданской войны некоторое количество таунтаунов вывезли с Хота на другие планеты, например, в полярные области Корусанта, где они использовались для верховой езды, перевозки грузов и катания туристов. Тем не менее, таунтауны плохо приспосабливались к жизни за пределами родной планеты и становились упрямыми и агрессивными. За кулисами right|thumb|120px|Концепт-арт таунтауна-грызуна В Эпизоде V таунтаунов воплощали на экране при помощи кукольной анимации и покадровой съёмки. Дизайн внешнего вида таунтауна несколько раз менялся: изначально предполагалось, что это будет существо похожее на гигантского грызуна, но в конечном итоге остановились на покрытой шерстью рептилии. Появления * * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 27: Крушение» * «Охотники за головами: Орра Синг» * «MidWorld» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion» * * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game * * «Iceworld» * * * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Закулисные игры» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Star Wars: Force Commander» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» * * «Руины Дантуина» * * «Scavenger Hunt» * «Star Wars: X-Wing» * «Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» (детский роман) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» (роман) * «The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook» * Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка) * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Стойкий» * «Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!» * * ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' radio drama * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин» * ''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * «Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Перед бурей» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Потеряшки» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Возвращение на Орд-Мантелл» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» }} Неканоничные появления * «Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan» * «Star Wars Mythos» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» thumb|220px * «LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» * «Star Wars: Tiny Death Star» * * * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: The Empire Strikes Back» * * * «Star Wars: Yoda Stories» Источники * * ''The Empire Strikes Back Coloring Book'' (1980) * ''The Empire Strikes Back Coloring Book'' (1982) * «Star Wars Word Puzzles» * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * «Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back» * «The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook» * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи»» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * «Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets» * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * ''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * «Creatures of the Galaxy» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * * * * * * * * * * «Возвращение джедая: Постановка National Public Radio» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * * * * * * * * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство» * * * * * * «Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Sculpting a Galaxy: Inside the Star Wars Model Shop» * * «Star Wars: Clone Wars» DVD commentary * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide» * * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10» * * * * * * «Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * «Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded» * «Star Wars Character Encyclopedia» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook» * «The Making of The Empire Strikes Back» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?» * * * * «Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide» * «Stay on Target» * «Fly Casual» * * * * * * * * * * * * «Strongholds of Resistance» * }} Внешние ссылки * * * * Категория:Животные Хота Категория:Домашние животные Категория:Животные по алфавиту Категория:Неразумные рептомлекопитающие